


Histoires de Nate & Teddy

by hells_half_acre, Klouh



Series: L'Univers Dément [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_half_acre/pseuds/hells_half_acre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klouh/pseuds/Klouh
Summary: Une série de récits sur Nate de Teddy de l'Univers Dément. Ces histoires parlent de Teddy Lupin et de son ami qui explorent leur relation à Poudlard.





	1. Tigre et Loup

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nate & Teddy Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/402123) by [hells_half_acre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_half_acre/pseuds/hells_half_acre). 

> Notes de l'auteur :  
Je combine mes histoires de Nate et Teddy dans une fic en chapitres, puisque c'est un peu différent du reste de L'Univers Dément.  
Postées initialement sur LJ en 2011
> 
> Notes de la trad :  
N'hésitez pas à commenter !  
Tout commentaire sera transmis à l'auteure

Nate était assis, nerveux, dans la salle commune. Il avait une heure devant lui - moins désormais, puisque Teddy était en retard. Il y avait un système chez les Pouffsouffles pour organiser des conversations privées. Il avait fallu une semaine à Nate pour s'arranger pour que chaque membre de sa maison soit ailleurs pendant cette heure-ci. Et pour prévoir que Teddy le retrouve là, et bien c'était le plus simple. Teddy était son ami. Tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire, c'était de dire "retrouve moi dans la salle commune à 15h" et il savait qu'il viendrait. 

Ce n'était pas que Nate s'inquiétait que Teddy ne soit plus son ami ; en fait, c'était pour ça qu'il commençait par lui. De tout ceux qu'il connaissait, il avait l'impression que ce serait avec Teddy que ce serait le plus simple. Son père lui avait conseillé de commencer avec le plus simple, et d'avancer vers le plus compliqué. Donc c'était ce qu'il faisait. Une personne, et puis deux... et trois... et puis... 

"Hey Nate," salua Teddy en entrant dans la salle commune. Ses cheveux étaient châtains avec des petites mèches turquoise sur les pointes ; c'était bon signe. "Comment va ?"

"Salut," dit Nate, toujours debout ; puis il s'assit, parce que ce n'était pas vraiment une rencontre formelle. Décontracté. Rien d'important ; bon, c'était important, mais pas... Mais enfin, pourquoi était-il nerveux.

"Où sont-ils tous ?" dit Teddy. "C'est calme ici."

"J'ai demandé à avoir la salle libre," admit Nate. "On a une heure. Euh, 50 minutes plutôt."

Le sourire de Teddy disparut, et les pointes turquoises virèrent soudain au gris. Ça commence mal, pensa Nate.

"J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?" demanda Teddy. "Tu es fâché après moi ?"

"Non !" le rassura Nate. "Je voulais juste... je... est-ce que, euh, je voulais te parler. Tu peux... t'asseoir ?" Nate indiqua le canapé à côté de lui. Mais peut-être que Teddy préférerait la chaise ? Ou... mais Nate voulait qu'il s’assoit sur le canapé ; pour qu'il n'ait pas à le regarder parce que ce serait peut-être plus facile ainsi.

"Okay," dit Teddy, et il s'assit près de lui. "De quoi tu voulais me parler ? Tu vas bien ?"

"Oui, ça va," dit Nate. "Je voulais te parler de... euh, le truc c'est que... Je voulais être sûr que tu savais que... euh... je suis gay."

Nate regarda Teddy qui le dévisageait. Son père lui avait dit que ses amis le savaient probablement déjà ; mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas pour Teddy... Et on n'aurait pas dit non plus qu'il le prenait bien. Nate fut soudain dix fois plus nerveux ; Teddy aurait dû être le plus facile.

"Comment tu le sais ?" demanda Teddy.

"Je sais, c'est tout," dit Nate. "Je le sais depuis un moment, c'est juste... je voulais te le dire." Teddy était sensé comprendre. Parmi tous ses amis, Nate avait cru que Teddy serait celui qui comprendrait le mieux.

"Mais comment tu sais que tu n'aimes pas les filles ?" demanda Teddy. "Comment tu sais que tu aimes que les mecs ? Et si tu te trompais ?"

C'était pas supposé se passer ainsi. Teddy était l'ami garçon le plus proche de Nate, et... Et... Florence et Penelope avaient déjà deviné, alors ça avait été facile, mais si Teddy ne comprenait pas, alors peut-être qu'aucun de ses amis garçons ne comprendraient, et ils ne voudraient plus qu'il dorme dans la même pièce, et ils ne voudraient plus être son ami... et comment Teddy pouvait demander ça ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était différent de Teddy, juste parce qu'il voulais sortir avec des garçons et pas des filles.

"De la même façon que tu sais que tu n'aimes que les filles !" dit Nate. Il ne pouvait plus regarder Teddy maintenant. Il regarda vers le feu et s'avachit dans le canapé en croisant les bras. "Comment tu sais que tu ne te trompes pas, hein ? C'est pareil ! Je suis pas débile."

Nate fixait le feu et attendit le prochain argument de Teddy, mais rien ne vint. Alors il attendit que Teddy lui dise qu'ils n'étaient plus amis et parte ; mais ça n'arriva pas non plus. Enfin, Nate se tourna et regarda Teddy pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi il était juste assis là en silence.

Teddy semblait effrayé. Ses cheveux étaient complètement gris désormais. Il semblait incertain et terrifié et... très contrarié.

Quelque chose avait mal tourné avec cette conversation, et Nate avait pensé que c'était la faute de Teddy ; mais... Nate se repassa la discussion dans sa tête lentement, jusqu’à ce qu'il réalise qu'à un moment, il avait fait une énorme supposition. Seulement... ça ne pouvait pas...

"Teddy ?" dit-il doucement. "Est-ce que tu ne serais pas pas sûr que tu n'aimes que les filles ?"

"...non," dit Teddy d'une petite voix. "Je pensais... je pensais savoir, mais... et si j'avais tort ?"

"Et si tu _avais_ tort," rétorqua Nate, "est-ce que ce serait un problème ?"

"Non !" dit Teddy. "Non, bien sûr que non. Mais... je devrais savoir, non ? Tout le monde doit juste savoir... comme... comme t'as dit. Et... est-ce que je suis stupide, parce que je sais pas ?"

Nate était un imbécile. Il allait devoir écrire à ses parents pour les en informer. Ce serait un tout autre genre de coming-out.

"Non, t'es pas stupide," dit Nate. "Je n'aurais pas dût dire ça. Je ne disais pas ça comme ça... J'ai cru que tu... J'ai cru que tu voulais que j'aime les filles."

"Je veux pas que tu aimes les filles," dit Teddy. "Elles t'aiment déjà trop. Si tu les aimais... comme ça... alors moi et les autres n'auraient aucune chance. Elles seraient probablement d'accord pour te partager entre elles."

"C'est plutôt flippant comme idée," dit Nate. "Mais alors.. tu viens de dire que tu voulais sortir avec des filles, juste là. Donc quel est le problème ?"

"Et si j'aimais les garçons aussi ?" demanda doucement Teddy. "Comment je sais ?"

"Bah," commença Nate, "est-ce que des fois tu penses à... embrasser des garçons ?"

"Euh, pas euh, avant... mais..." Teddy attrapa un fil qui dépassait du canapé et ne releva pas la tête.

"Avant quoi, Teddy ?" demanda Nate.

"Mamy m'a donné le vieux journal de mon père," dit Teddy. "Et aussi de ma mère. "Mais j'ai d’abord lu celui de mon père... et il euh..." Teddy rougit, "...il aimait aussi les garçons. Il a même... euh, il euh... il en a même embrassé et tout."

"Ok," dit Nate. "Est-ce que lire tout ça t'a... excité ?"

Teddy le regarda avec horreur. "BEURK ! Non ! C'est mon _père_ !"

Nate rit puis grimaça comme Teddy alors qu'ils essayaient tous les deux d'éviter de penser à leur parents faisant... ça. En rire sembla détendre Teddy ceci dit, ce qui était une bonne chose. Ce n'était pas du tout comment Nate avait imaginé cette conversation, mais il était très content qu'ils aient la salle libre pendant une heure.

"Donc, pourquoi ce que tu as lu sur ton père a changé les choses pour toi ?" demanda Nate.

"En fait," dit Teddy en jouant avec ses doigts. "Si mon père était bisexuel... peut-être... euh..."

"Teddy," dit Nate. "Juste parce que ton père était bi, ça veut pas dire que tu dois l'être aussi. C'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Si c'était ça, je serais hétéro... et je le suis pas. Je suis très gay."

"Oui. Je sais ça, je n'y avais juste pas vraiment pensé avant," dit Teddy, qui paraissait à nouveau contrarié. "Je suppose... je dois être débile, non ?"

"Non,", dit Nate. "Ce n'est pas débile. Teddy... écoute... après que tu as lu le journal, est-ce que tu as pensé aux garçons... À... les embrasser ?"

Teddy hocha la tête.

"Et ça avait l'air d'être quelque chose que tu aurait envie de faire ?" demanda Nate.

Teddy haussa les épaules.

"Ou est-ce que tu étais juste curieux de ce que ça pourrait être ?" demanda Nate. "Je veux dire, je me suis demandé ce que ça pourrait être d'embrasser des filles... si c'était différent des garçons, mais ça veut pas dire que j'ai envie de sortir avec des filles ou de réellement les embrasser. Je suis juste curieux. C'est cool d'être curieux. Ça a pas à vouloir dire quoi que ce soit. Tu sais quoi, si tu veux, je peux t'embrasser - et comme ça tu sauras ce que ça fait d'embrasser un garçon."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Teddy. "Comme... euh... s'embrasser vraiment ?"

"Oui," sourit Nate.

"Maintenant ?" demanda Teddy.

"Bah, j'ai réservé la salle pour une heure," dit Nate en jetant un œil à sa montre. "Il nous reste encore pas mal de temps."

"Euh... okay," dit Teddy.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment. Nate ne savait pas trop comment commencer, et il semblait que Teddy n'avait pas d'idée non plus. Donc Nate prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha de Teddy, posa calmement sa main sur la joue de Teddy et se pencha en avant.

Teddy fit le reste du chemin. Nate décida de laisser Teddy fixer le rythme du baiser ; et, s'il avait dû, il aurait donné quelques points à Teddy pour son enthousiasme, bien qu'il semble un peu... embrouillé, si un baiser pouvait l'être. Nate prit le visage de Teddy dans ses deux mains et prit doucement le contrôle, en calmant le rythme d'instinct plus que pour autre chose, parce que... et bien, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait déjà fait ça avant.

Juste quand Nate arriva à un bon tempo de baiser, Teddy se mit à rigoler... et c’était drôle d'embrasser quelqu'un qui rigole, donc Nate rit aussi, parce que tout était soudain très ridicule. Ils se séparèrent et Nate ouvrit les yeux. Il vit que les cheveux de Teddy étaient roses avec les taches noires qui semblaient danser dans les mèches de cheveux ébouriffés. Son visage était entièrement celui de Teddy en revanche, et ses yeux avaient la couleur brune que Nate avait toujours pensé être naturelle.

"Donc ?" dit Nate. "C'était comment ?"

"Tu embrasses comme un chaton," rit Teddy, "comme si tu avais une langue de chaton."

"Et bien tu embrasses comme un chiot et j'ai du beurre de cacahuète dans la bouche," répondit Nate, un peu vexé.

Teddy rit à nouveau, et Nate comprit qu'il ne voulait pas l'insulter.

"Alors, est-ce que je t'ai rendu gay ou quoi ?" dit Nate en faisant un coup de coude à Teddy.

"Je crois pas que ça marche comme ça," dit Teddy.

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire," sourit Nate. "Est-ce que ça t'a fait quelque chose, d'embrasser un garçon ?"

Teddy resta silencieux une minute, ses cheveux redevenant châtains.

"C'était... c'était un peu bizarre," dit Teddy. "Je veux dire, c'était bien hein. J'aime bien embrasser."

Nate hocha la tête, puis se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de Teddy des suggestions sur ce qu'ils pourraient faire d'autre. Les cheveux de Teddy virèrent immédiatement au rose et il sembla horrifié.

"Tu veux faire ce genre de choses ?" couina-t'il.

"Pas avec toi, et pas maintenant," dit Nate en haussant les épaules. "Mais un jour ou l'autre, avec quelqu'un, oui."

"Pas moi," dit Teddy. "J'ai définitivement pas envie de faire ça."

"Bon, peut-être que tu n'aimes qu'un peu les mecs," dit Nate. "Genre, assez pour apprécier les embrasser, mais pas assez pour coucher avec. Mais c'est pas comme si tu devais être seulement gay, hétéro, ou bi. Ma mère dit que la sexualité peut-être très variable... comme... il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard, mais je suis sûr que tu pourrais en ajouter d'autres... et y a des gens qui pensent qu'il ne devrait même pas y avoir de maisons, qu'on ne devrait pas catégoriser les gens. Je pense que la sexualité c'est comme ça tu vois... tu pourrais avoir plein de catégories, ou on pourrait juste reconnaître que tout le monde est différent et ne pas tenter de mettre d'étiquette du tout."

Pendant que Nate parlait, les cheveux de Teddy redevenaient châtains, puis des mèches turquoises apparurent et ses yeux passèrent un peu au bleu, exactement comme ceux de Nate.

"Tu ne le diras à personne, hein ?" demanda Teddy.

"Sur tes crises de bisexualité ?" demanda Nate. "Non, ça regarde personne. Rien de ce qu'on a dit ou fait aujourd'hui ne regarde les autres."

"Merci," dit Teddy.

"Mais pour info," dit Nate, "j'embrasse comme un tigre."

Teddy rit.

"Bah alors j'embrasse comme un loup !" déclara-t'il.

"Ah excuse moi," rit Nate, "je suppose que tu _as_ hérité quelque chose de ton père !"

La mâchoire de Teddy s'ouvrit grand, puis il sourit malicieusement. Avant que Nate puisse l'éviter, Teddy plongea sur lui et le cloua au canapé.

"Tu vas voir," dit-il, mais les mots sonnaient étrangement.

"Puis Teddy ouvrit sa bouche et déroula sa langue ; seulement ce n'était pas sa langue normale, mais une langue de chien. Nate laissa échapper un cri peu viril tandis que Teddy lui léchait le visage du menton aux sourcils.

"Dégueu !" s'exclama-t'il avant de rapidement dégager une main de la prise de Teddy pour s'essuyer le visage. Il ne savait même pas que les méthamorphomage pouvaient _faire_ ça.

Teddy s'écroula de rire sur Nate.

"Tu aurais dû voir ta _tête_," dit-il, sa langue désormais visiblement de la bonne espèce.

Plutôt que de le repousser, Nate se retrouva à enlacer Teddy et le serrer contre lui. Parce que... et bien, après tout ça, si Teddy pouvait toujours lui lécher le visage, alors ça allait probablement bien entre eux.

"Tu crois que Iggy et Andy auront un problème avec le fait que je sois gay ?" demanda doucement Nate, alors que le rire de Teddy diminuait.

Teddy releva la tête, mais ne se dégagea pas des bras de Nate.

"Oui," dit-il, ses cheveux bruns foncés, et ses yeux prenant des nuances vertes. "Et si pour une raison ou une autre, ils en ont un, ou si quelqu'un d'autre te cause des problèmes, je serais là."

"Merci," dit Nate en serrant fort son ami. "Je... merci."

ÇA. C'était comme ça que ça devait se passer. Nate se détendit sur le canapé. Le poids de Teddy complètement sur lui, il soupira de soulagement.

Teddy recula un peu et... et bien, 'se blottit', c'était le seul mot pour ça... contre le torse de Nate.

"T'es mon meilleur ami," dit-il.

"Est-ce que tu me fais un câlin ?" demanda Nate.

"Je peux ?" demanda Teddy.

"Euh, ouais," dit Nate.

"Super, parce que... bah, je crois que je dois être un câlineur bisexuel," répondit Teddy.

Nate rit, et leva la main pour pouvoir passer ses doigts dans les cheveux ébouriffés noirs et turquoises de Teddy.

"Je suis content que tu m'en ais parlé," dit Nate. "Je veux que tu saches que ça ne changera rien à notre amitié."

"Merci, Lèvres-de-Chaton," dit Teddy.

"Quand tu veux, Langue-de Chiot," rit Nate.


	2. La Très Noble...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate se fait larguer, Teddy n'a pas beaucoup plus de chance.

Peut-être que la plupart des garçons hétéros de 16 ans ne faisaient pas de câlins à leur meilleur ami, surtout leur meilleur ami gay, mais c'était devenu une habitude longtemps avant que Teddy ne se rende complètement compte que la plupart des gens trouveraient cela bizarre. Heureusement, ça ne l'était pas pour Teddy, Nate, ou leurs amis. ce qui était bien avec les Pouffsouffles, pensait Teddy, c'était que personne ne s'inquiétait vraiment de qui tu câlinais... Ça avait posé problème à la dernière petite-amie de Teddy, mais c'était ce qu'il avait gagné à sortir avec une Serdaigle, se dit-il. Les Serdaigles faisaient toujours l'erreur de trop réfléchir.

Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé jaune de la salle commune ; le feu n'était plus que braises, et tout le monde était depuis longtemps parti se coucher ou au moins, avaient fait semblant pour leur donner un peu d'intimité.

Plus tôt ce soir-là, Teddy faisait ses devoirs avec un groupe d'amis quand Nate était arrivé en larmes. Teddy l'avait attiré dans ses bras, avant que ses cheveux n'aient même le temps de décider s'ils devaient être gris d'inquiétude ou rouge de rage. Le reste du groupe de travail était resté jusqu'à ce que Nate les assure qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aller jeter de sort à quiconque, et ils étaient parti en laissant Teddy avec un Nate sanglotant sur les bras.

Finalement, Nate avait pu expliquer que Blake et lui avaient rompu. Il n'avait pas expliqué pourquoi, ce qui avait fait craindre le pire à Teddy ; parce que évidemment, si ça avait été d'un commun accord, ou amené doucement, Nate ne serait pas dans un tel état. Teddy n'aimait pas Blake de toute façon ; il était égoïste et souvent condescendant, comme s'il roulait des pelles à Nate pour lui faire une fleur plutôt que parce qu'il en avait vraiment envie.

Nate bailla contre le torse de Teddy et renifla un peu. Teddy le serra un peu plus fort, puis recommença à lui passer la main sur le dos.

"Tu devrais être content d'être débarrassé de lui à mon avis," dit Teddy au dessus de la tête de Nate. "Tu peux faire beaucoup mieux."

"Pas à Poudlard," soupira Nate. "C'est juste lui et moi, en fait."

"Et Timothy ?" dit Teddy. "J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était-"

"Non," dit Nate. "Il est juste un peu timide et maladroit, c'est tout."

Teddy essaya de s'imaginer ce que ça serait s’il n'y avait qu'une seule fille à Poudlard ; il ne savait pas trop comment il réagirait à ça. Ce n'était pas que les filles rendaient nécessairement la vie de Teddy meilleure ; après tout, juste quelques mois plus tôt, Nate était celui qui consolait Teddy, après que Hilda lui ait dit... et bien, ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant.

"Ce serait bien si je t'aimais bien de cette façon-là," dit honnêtement Teddy.

"Ah non," rit Nate, et Teddy se dit qu'il était peut-être supposé rire aussi, mais il lui était impossible de faire le moindre son avec la soudaine douleur qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine.

"Oh," dit Teddy. "Okay." C'était idiot, vraiment, de penser que juste parce que Nate aimait les garçons, il pourrait aimer Teddy s'il aimait les garçon aussi ; bien sûr qu'il ne l'aimerait pas, il n'aimait probablement pas à quoi il ressemblait.

Même Hilda n'avait pas aimé ça après tout, pas vraiment.

"Ted ?" dit Nate avant de bouger pour pouvoir relever la tête de la poitrine de Teddy pour le regarder, confus, puis les yeux écarquillés quand il comprit.

"C'est à cause de ma tête ?" lança Teddy avant de grimacer. "Je deviens meilleur pour garder une seule apparence, je suis... c'est juste que-"

"Teddy, non," dit Nate. "Je n'ai pas dit ça comme ça du tout. Merlin, j'arrive pas à croire qu'elle t'ai dit- Je crois toujours que tu aurais dû me laisser faire un duel contre elle pour avoir été si horrible avec toi."

"On est au 21ème siècle, Nate," sourit Teddy. "J'ai pas besoin que tu défendes mon honneur. En plus, elle avait pas tout à fait tort ; ça doit pas être sympa de rouler des pelles à quelqu'un d'attirant et de se rendre compte en ouvrant les yeux qu'il s'est inconsciemment transformé en quelqu'un de banal.

"T'es pas banal !" dit Nate.

"Si," dit Teddy. "C'est pas grave."

"Non, tu ne l'es pas," insista Nate. "Je vais tu dire pourquoi je suis content qu'on ne s'aime pas comme ça, et ce sera la fin de cette discussion, okay ?"

Teddy hocha la tête.

"Bon, je sais que ta perception est un peu biaisée vu la famille de ton parrain, mais la plupart des gens ne passent pas leur vies avec leur amourette de l'école," dit Nate. "Si toi et moi on s'aimait maintenant, les chances qu'on soit encore ensemble dans plusieurs années sont plutôt minces ; et puis aussi, la plupart des gens ne peuvent pas rester amis après être sorti ensemble. Donc tu vois, c'est beaucoup mieux qu'on soit amis, plutôt qu'on sorte ensemble."

"Parce que tu penses que ça marcherait pas entre nous ?" dit Teddy. "C'est plutôt pessimiste."

"Non," soupira Nate. "Parce que l'amour romantique, c'est volage, et compliqué... Bon, je suis content qu'on s'aime pas comme ça parce que ça veut dire qu'on est amis ; et l'amitié est beaucoup plus stable que l'amour ; et... bah, en fait... en fait je suis content parce que comme ça je pourrais te garder pour toujours."

"Oh," dit Teddy en souriant à son ami. "Je crois que c'est le truc le plus gay que tu ais jamais dit."

"Ferme-là, petit con," rougit Nate avant de retomber sur la poitrine de Teddy et le serrer fort dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, en silence, puis Nate reprit la parole.

"Et si je t'aime pas, c'est pas à cause de ta tête ou du fait que tu sois un méthamorphomage," dit Nate. "Je ne t'aime pas comme ça parce que tu est terriblement hétéro et que ça a tendance à me repousser, comme on pourrait s'y attendre."

Teddy rit, sans admettre que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait réellement eu besoin d'entendre.

"T'es plutôt pas mal en fait," continua Nate. "Qu’importe à quoi tu ressembles, tu es toujours vraiment pas mal, Teddy, donc n'écoute pas ceux qui disent le contraire. Et je dis pas ça juste parce que je suis ton ami ; j'ai vraiment bon goût, tu sais. Je ne laisserais certainement pas un gars banal être mon témoin à mon éventuel mariage."

"Je vais être ton témoin ?" demanda Teddy, en souriant rien qu'à cette idée. Il sentit une vague de contentement l'envahir quand il réalisa qu'il croyait vraiment que Nate le trouvait attirant.

"Oui," dit Nate. "J'ai tout prévu ; je déménage à Londres après Poudlard et je commence à vraiment sortir avec des gars gentils et très beaux... jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je rencontre l'homme de mes rêves, et puis on se mariera, et tu seras mon témoin principal, et Iggy, Andy et Penelope seront les autres témoins."

"J'ai une maison à Londres, tu sais," dit Teddy. "Je crois que Harry veux me la donner quand je finirais l'école. Lui et Ginny veulent déménager dans un endroit plus petit quand James commencera l'école. On pourrait vivre ensemble ; comme ça on pourra être sûr que no toi ni moi ne ressortons avec quelqu'un de pourri."

Teddy rit quand Nate se débattit pour essayer de se redresser, avant de le fixer avec un air estomaqué.

"Est-ce que tu me demandes d'emménager dans la Très Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black ?" demanda Nate.

"Ouais, c'est ça," sourit Teddy. "Mais je pensais la renommer en 'la Très Noble et Attirante Maison des Lupin et Amis'."

"J'aime bien," rit Nate en faisant un grand sourire à Teddy. "Je retire ce que j'ai dit, j'aimerais qu'on s'aime comme ça, parce que je pourrais juste te galocher sans complexe tout de suite."

"S'il te plaît fais pas ça," répondit Teddy en levant un sourcil. "C'est déjà assez dur d'expliquer les câlins !"


	3. Le jour d'après

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate commence à récupérer de sa rupture, avec de l'aide, bien sûr.

Nate se réveilla en entendant Iggy en Andy qui bougeaient en silence dans la pièce. Ses yeux étaient irrités et gonflés. Iggy s'approcha et s'assit doucement au bord de son lit.

"Tu veux venir dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-dèj ?" demanda-t'il.

Nate secoua la tête, et regarda vers le lit de Teddy. Celui-ci dormait toujours. Ses cheveux étaient châtains, et Nate était prêt à parier que s'il avait pu les voir, ses yeux seraient marrons aussi. Quand il dormait, il avait en général toujours la même apparence, grand, mince et les cheveux châtains, et en fait... plutôt agréable à regarder ; comme quelqu'un qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Nate repensa à la proposition de Teddy de venir vivre avec lui à Londres après l'école, et il sourit.

"Tu t'es endormi sur le canapé hier soir," chuchota Iggy. "Teddy t'a fait flotter jusque là vers minuit."

Nate leva les yeux au ciel. Quel manque de dignité. Mais ça expliquait pourquoi il portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille, et n'avait aucun souvenir d'être allé se coucher.

"Tu veux qu'on t’apporte quelque chose à manger ?" demanda Iggy.

"Non," dit Nate qu'une voix rêche qui se brisa sur ce seul mot. "J'irais aux cuisines. Allez-y. Teddy viendra avec moi."

"On te voit en cours alors," dit Iggy. "On, euh... on n'a pas de cours principaux avec les Gryffondor aujourd'hui, mais je sais pas pour tes options."

"Demain," soupira Nate. "Ça va aller, je crois. Je demanderais au prof si je peux changer de place."

"Dis-nous si tu as besoin de nous pour quoi que ce soit," dit Iggy, et Nate vit Andy hocher la tête depuis la porte. Il savait que ça les tuait probablement, de ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Plus tard," dit Nate. Iggy acquiesça puis partit avec Andy.

Nate se leva et trouva des vêtements propres. Il donna un coup sur le pied de Teddy en passant devant lui pour aller se doucher.

"Quoiiii ?" Les cheveux de Teddy passèrent du châtain au roux au brun avant de revenir au châtain alors qu'il se réveillait.

"C'est le matin," dit Nate. "Tu manges avec moi aux cuisines ?"

"B'sûr," grommela Teddy.

*

"Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda Teddy une fois assis à la petite table d'une cuisine pleine d'elfes de maison.

"Pas maintenant," répondit Nate. "Je suis fatigué."

"Parfois il était méchant avec toi," dit Teddy. Nate hocha la tête. C'était vrai. Ça n'avait pas commencé ainsi ; quand ils avaient commencé à se voir, Blake avait été plutôt gentil.

"Il est égoïste aussi," continua Teddy. "Tu es mieux sans lui."

"Ouais," dit Nate. "Je suis... C'est juste, tu sais... c'était bien d'avoir..."

"Ouais," acquiesça Teddy. "Je sais."

Teddy avait été dévasté quand Hilda avait rompu, principalement parce qu'elle lui avait dit de but en blanc qu'elle ne le trouvait pas beau ; ou plutôt, qu'elle ne le trouvait beau que sous un certain type d'apparence. Teddy s'était baladé sans vraiment se ressembler pendant 2 mois et avait déclaré être heureux. Nate se dit qu'il avait probablement fait la même chose, en moins visible.

Blake avait trouvé Nate attirant pourtant ; ou en tout cas, il l'avait dit. Peut-être qu'il mentait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait un large choix pour eux. Nate avait définitivement trouvé Blake beau, en tout cas.

"On s'est disputé," dit Nate. "Il m'a balancé des conneries ; des insultes, ce genre de choses. J'ai rompu, même si je suppose que c'était réciproque, et il va probablement dire qu'il m'a largué."

"Vous vous disputiez pour quoi ?" demanda Teddy.

"C'est pas important," dit Nate. "C'est un connard."

Teddy hocha la tête, et sembla satisfait que Nate insulte Blake, mais tout ce que Nate ressentait c'était de la tristesse.

"Hey," dit Teddy en cognant le pied de son ami sous la table. "Je suis désolé que ça n'ait pas marché."

Nate se demanda si Teddy pouvait lire les pensées, mais il réalisa qu'il était juste un bon ami.

"Il a dit que j'étais secrètement amoureux de toi." Nate sourit.

"Idiot," dit Teddy en levant les yeux au ciel.

*

La nouvelle s'était déjà répandue le temps qu'ils arrivent à leur premier cours. En Histoire de la Magie, tout le monde jeta des regards curieux à Nate quand il s'assit. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que les ragots intéressent quiconque, mais Penelope s'assit près de lui et dit :

"Blake a un œil au beurre noir. Tout le monde l'a vu au petit-dèj. Il dit que tu l'as frappé, alors il a rompu."

"Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé," dit Nate.

"Ouais, on s'est dit qu'il mentait, mais c'est pas comme si on pouvait dire autre chose," dit-elle. Nate grimaça.

"Laisse le tranquille," dit Teddy à Penelope. "C'est pas nos affaires, sauf s'il le veut."

"J'aime juste pas que ce connard fasse comme s'il était à plaindre," grommela Penelope. "On t'a vu hier soir ; t'aurais pas été si contrarié si tu étais un violent trou-du-"

"Laisse tomber," dit Nate. "Laisse le... laisse-le dire ce qu'il veut."

Penelope ne sembla pas aimer cette idée, mais elle hocha la tête et recommença à faire semblant d'écouter le cours.

"Nate," murmura Teddy. "Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?"

Nate releva la tête de ses notes et vit que les cheveux de Teddy étaient bruns, avec des petites mèches rouges qui grandissaient doucement.

"Non," dit Nate. "Il a juste euh... c'était idiot. Je n'aurais pas dû-... non, il ne m'a pas fait de mal."

"Tu es sûr ?" dit Teddy. Nate hocha la tête. Les yeux marrons de Teddy virèrent au vert.

"Je vais faire une sieste," dit Nate. "Tu prends des notes pour moi ?"

"'videmment," répondit Teddy. Nate posa la tête sur ses bras et ferma les yeux.

*

Pour le déjeuner, Penelope et Florence mangèrent avec Nate et Teddy aux cuisines plutôt que dans la Grande Salle. Nate appréciait l'inquiétude des filles, mais le fait qu'elle essaye de lui faire 'en parler' ne l'aidait pas, et au contraire le rendait encore plus triste.

"Je pensais que j'étais une de tes meilleures amies, c'est tout," dit Penelope. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance."

"C'est pas ça, Pen," soupira Nate en grignotant des miettes de sandwich. "C'est juste que je veux pas en parler."

"Ça t'aiderait à te sentir mieux," insista-t'elle.

"Vraiment pas," marmonna Nate.

"Laisse le tranquille, Loopy," dit Teddy. "Tu empires le truc."

"L’appelle pas comme ça," dit Florence. "Et au moins on essaye de le faire aller mieux. Comment le fait que tu râles contre tout le monde va l'aider ?"

"Je râle pas," et bien... râla Teddy. Nate sourit.

"En fait," dit-il, "ça m'aide vraiment. C'est plutôt cool d'avoir son propre chien de garde." Nate donna un coup à Teddy sous la table et lui fit un clin d’œil. "Hein, Langue-de-Chiot ?"

"Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour toi, Lèvres-de-Chasson," dit Teddy, ses derniers mots avalés par la langue qui prenait place dans sa bouche. Teddy sourit et déroula sa langue de chien et haleta.

"Beuuurk !" firent les filles.

"C'est dégoûtant !" dit Penelope.

"Ow, les filles," rit Nate. "C'est une bénédiction, utilisez votre imagination."

"Beurrrk !" crièrent-elles à nouveau. "Vous êtes _tous les deux_ dégoûtants !"

Teddy et Nate éclatèrent de rire.

*

Nate aurait dû le voir venir, mais il fut tout de même pris de court quand, à la fin du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le Professeur MacMillan le regarda directement dans les yeux et lui dit :

"Pouvez-vous me rejoindre dans mon bureau, M. Lewin ?"

"Oui monsieur," répondit Nate. Teddy s'immobilisa près de lui.

"Je t'attends," dit Teddy à voix basse, en ressortant ses parchemins comme s'il allait vraiment faire ses devoirs plutôt que fixer la porte du bureau du Professeur MacMillan.

"T'es pas obli-" commença Nate.

"M. Lupin," dit le professeur. "La classe est terminée. Je suis sûr que la bibliothèque est un endroit plus approprié pour étudier."

Nate avait été sur le point de dire à Teddy de partir, mais maintenant que le Professeur MacMillan l'avait fait, il avait désespérément envie qu'il reste. Il croisa son regard.

"Tu sais où me trouver," dit Teddy. Nate hocha la tête.

Nate n'avait pas de problème. C'était simplement pas son genre. Teddy en avait eu quelque fois, Iggy et Andy aussi ; souvent ensemble. Ça impliquait souvent des retenues et du nettoyage de la salle des trophées. Mais ces punitions étaient pour n'avoir pas fait ses devoirs, ou pour avoir dépassé le couvre-feu pour jouer au quidditch le soir ; Nate ne connaissait pas la punition pour avoir fait un œil au beurre noir à quelqu'un. Il souhaita ne pas l'avoir fait, avoir trouvé une autre solution...

La porte du bureau se referma derrière lui, et le professeur fit le tour de bureau. Nate s'assit, en serrant nerveusement ses mains.

"Comme je suis sûr que vous savez," dit le professeur en s'asseyant, "Blake Caldwell arbore un œil au beurre noir plutôt impressionnant aujourd'hui. Le Professeur Longdubat a exprimé son inquiétude quant à la façon dont il l'a eu."

"Oui monsieur," dit Nate. Le Professeur MacMillan le fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

M. Lewin," dit-il. "Je sais que ce n'est pas inhabituel pour les garçons comme vous et M. Caldwell de se bagarrer parfois, mais vous devez savoir que ce n'est jamais acceptable de frapper quelqu'un, surtout quand vous êtes dans une relation amoureuse."

"Oui monsieur," dit Nate en fixant les objets sur le bureau, plutôt que de regarder le professeur. "Je sais."

"Et _pourquoi_ avez-vous frappé M. Caldwell ?" demanda le professeur.

"Je n'avais pas ma baguette, monsieur," répondit honnêtement Nate.

Il y eut une pause, durant laquelle Nate réalisa qu'il n'avait peut-être pas choisi la bonne réponse ; mais ses parents lui avaient toujours dit que c'était mieux d'être honnête.

"Donc, vous auriez préféré lui jeter un sort ?" dit le professeur.

"Oui monsieur," dit Nate. "Comme ça personne ne l'aurait su, sauf s'il l'avait dit."

"Donc, vous ne regrettez pas d'avoir frappé M. Caldwell, vous regrettez seulement d'avoir été pris ?" demanda lentement le professeur MacMillan. "M. Lewin, ça ne vous ressemble vraiment pas ; qu'est-ce que M. Caldwell a bien pu faire pour mériter un tel traitement ?"

Nate serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre, les desserra, et recommença. Il fixait le bureau devant lui, et pensa à tous les sorts qu'il aurait pu utiliser plutôt ; tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire différemment, pour tout éviter, pour éviter cette conversation.

"M. Lewin," insista le professeur. "Répondez à ma question."

"Il ne m'écoutait pas," dit Nate.

"Et que disiez-vous de si important ?" demanda le professeur.

Nate serra ses mains, et sentit où ses jointures étaient abîmées.

"Stop. Non. Lâche-moi," dit-il.

Il y eut un silence, et Nate étudia le grain du bois du bureau. La pièce était décorée intelligemment ; du vieux bois, des objets antiques et des fauteuils confortables.

"Et que vous faisait M. Caldwell à ce moment-là ?"

Nate releva brusquement la tête et croisa le regard du professeur avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il regarda vite ailleurs, vers le bois à nouveau. Il resserra ses mains, sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage, et quelque chose dans ses yeux commença à piquer.

"Il essayait de..." Nate serrait ses doigts, jusqu'à ce que ça lui fasse mal. Comment le Professeur MacMillan pouvait-il lui poser cette question ? Comment était-il sensé répondre ? Il ferma les yeux. "On n'a pas le droit de... faire ça... à l'école. J'ai essayé de lui dire. J'avais pas envie de toute façon, même si on avait le droit. Je lui ai dit ça aussi. Mais il écoutait pas."

"Et est-ce qu'il a... réussi à avoir ce qu'il voulait ?" demanda le professeur. Nate lui jeta un regard, mais son visage était indéchiffrable.

"Non monsieur, je l'ai frappé, vous savez ?" répondit Nate.

"C'est vrai," dit le professeur en expirant. "Et après l'avoir frappé, que s'est-il passé ?"

"On s'est disputé," dit Nate. "Et j'ai rompu... enfin, je crois, euh, c'était réciproque. Il... était plutôt fâché après moi."

"Vous a-t'il fait du mal d'une quelconque manière ?" demanda le professeur.

"Non," dit Nate. Blake l'avait blessé émotionnellement, mais ça ne comptait pas.

"Bon, très bien, tout cela est bon à savoir," dit le Professeur MacMillan avant de sourire. "Cela explique sans doute pourquoi M. Lupin ressemble à une version punk de Harry Potter depuis ce matin."

"Oh, Teddy ne sait pas," dit Nate. "C'est juste à ça qu'il ressemble quand il est protecteur. Je crois que c'est parce que M. Potter est-"

"Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous rien dit ?" demanda le professeur.

"Je n'ai rien dit à personne," dit Nate.

"Et pourquoi cela ?" demanda le professeur. Nate le dévisagea. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le sache, parce que c'était embarrassant, parce que...

"Les garçons sont sensés en avoir envie," dit-il doucement.

"Mais vous ne vouliez pas," dit le Professeur MacMillan.

"Si," dit Nate. "Si, j'en ai envie ; mais j'avais pas envie hier soir, pas comme... pas de la façon..." Nate se tordit les mains et les serra encore en baissant la tête.

"Pas un mercredi soir, à l'école, avec les amis de chambrée de votre petit ami qui devaient revenir dans une heure ?" dit le professeur. Nate hocha la tête, parce que oui, c'étaient de très bonnes raisons.

"Et j'étais nerveux," admit Nate. "Et mon père a dit..." et Merlin, ça avait été une conversation embarrassante que Nate avait voulu oublier immédiatement, mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, il n'y arrivait pas ; exactement comme il était sûr qu'il n'oubliera pas non plus cette conversation-là. "...il dit que je ne dois jamais faire quelque chose que je ne suis pas à 100% sûr de vouloir faire."

"Tout ça semble de très bonnes raisons pour ne pas vouloir faire quelque chose," dit le professeur.

Nate hocha la tête. Mais il ne voulait toujours pas que ça se sache.

"Alors, et si la même chose arrivait à M. Lupin ?" demanda le professeur. "Penseriez-vous de lui qu'il est un moins que rien ?"

"Non," dit Nate en relevant la tête. "Mais Teddy est hétéro."

"Qu'est-ce que ça a à y voir ?" demanda le professeur.

"Les filles ne font pas ça," dit Nate.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?" demanda encore le professeur. "Vous êtes en train de dire que si M. Lupin vous disait qu'une fille avait voulu le presser à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas, vous lui diriez qu'il ment et qu'il n'est pas un vrai homme ?"

"Non," dit Nate. "Bien sûr que non !"

"Mais vous le penseriez ?"

"Non !" dit Nate avec colère.

"Alors que feriez vous ?" demanda le Professeur MacMillan.

"Je lui ferais un câlin jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, parce qu'il aime ça, et puis j'irais ensorceler cette fille," dit Nate.

"C'est plus que je n'avais besoin de savoir sur vos relations avec M. Lupin, et un peu violent," sourit le professeur, "mais voyez-vous où je veux en venir, M. Lewin ?"

"Vous pensez que je suis un mauvais ami," dit Nate.

"Non, plutôt l'inverse," dit le professeur. "Je pense que vous êtes un bon ami, et M. Lupin aussi. Je doute sincèrement que son estime pour vous baissera, si vous lui disiez ce qu'il s'est passé."

"Oh," dit Nate, en sentant sa colère le fuir.

"Je voudrais aussi vous remercier d'avoir été honnête avec moi," dit le professeur.

Nate hocha la tête.

"Est-ce que j'ai des ennuis ?" demanda Nate. "Vous allez écrire à mes parents ?"

"Non," dit le professeur. "Vous n'avez pas d'ennuis. Je vais devoir en parler au Professeur Longdubat."

"Vous allez lui dire..." hésita Nate.

"Oui," dit le professeur. Nate regarda par terre. C'était horrible. "Je vais lui dire," continua le professeur, "mais seulement parce que M. Caldwell doit apprendre que ce genre de comportement est inacceptable. Vous comprenez ?"

Nate hocha la tête sans le regarder.

"Où est-ce que M. Lupin vous attend ?" demanda le professeur.

"Dans le hall," dit Nate.

"C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait," répondit le professeur. "Vous pouvez y aller."

"Merci monsieur," répondit Nate en attrapant son sac de livre avant de se diriger rapidement vers la porte.

"M. Lewin, s'il vous plaît, pensez à avoir un peu plus confiance en vos amis," dit le professeur derrière lui. "Même Harry Potter a eu besoin des siens."

"Oui monsieur," dit Nate. Une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte du bureau derrière lui et qu'il eut presque quitté la classe, Nate marmonna "même Harry Potter a dû manger ses flocons d'avoine," parce que franchement, combien de fois avait-il entendu la phrase 'même Harry Potter' dans sa vie.

"Harry déteste les flocons d'avoine," dit Teddy en se relevant de derrière la dernière rangée de bureaux. Nate en eut presque une crise cardiaque.

"Par la barbe de Merlin," haleta-t'il. Teddy sourit, penaud. "Je pensais que tu attendais dans le hall."

Teddy haussa les épaules, et tira Nate hors de la classe.

"Tu as des ennuis ?" demanda Teddy.

"Non," dit Nate. "J'ai expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai juste... euh, un avertissement ? Je suppose que c'est ça. Je ne dois plus frapper mes petits-copains. Ça devrait être facile à éviter, maintenant que je n'en ai plus."

"Mais tu ne l'as pas frappé sans raison," dit Teddy. "Je veux dire... il y avait une raison, hein ?"

"Ouais," dit Nate. "C'est pour ça que j'ai pas d'ennuis, je crois."

"Okay," dit Teddy, et il sourit à Nate comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'il ait dit ses secrets à un prof, plutôt qu'à son meilleur ami. "Je dois prendre un livre à la bibliothèque, et puis je viendrais regarder ton entraînement de quidditch, d'acc ?"

"Ouais," sourit Nate, même s'il était épuisé et que l'idée de voler pendant 2 heures n'était pas aussi séduisante que d'habitude. Mais bon, ils avaient leur match contre Serpentard la semaine suivante, et ils devaient travailler les formations.

Teddy s'asseyait toujours dans les tribunes pendant les entraînements. Nate, Iggy et Andy blaguaient toujours en disant qu'il ne les regardait en fait pas du tout, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas regarder du quidditch et lire en même temps. Ils avaient même essayé de lui dire de rester au chaud et de ne pas quitter la bibliothèque. Teddy avait en fait arrêté de venir pendant les 2 mois durant lesquels il sortait avec Hilda ; et tout ce temps Nate avait remarqué que même Iggy et Andy regardaient souvent vers sa place vide dans les tribunes en fronçant les sourcils.

"Oublie pas, attrape-le avec tes mains, pas ta bouche," dit Teddy en lui donnant un coup de coude. "Papa s'en voudra si tu t'étouffes. En plus, qui sait où cette chose est passé."

Nate rit.

*

Nate attendit jusqu'au soir, ce jour-là. Il attendit qu'ils soient tous couché, et que Iggy ait éteint les lumières, et que personne ne pouvait y voir.

"J'ai frappé Blake parce qu'il a essayé de coucher avec moi et que j'avais pas envie," dit Nate tout d'un coup dans le noir.

"Le bâtard !"

"Il t'a fait du mal ?

"Je vais le frapper moi-même !"

"Connard !"

"Littéralement, parce qu'il approchera plus jamais de Nate !"

"Je lui jetterais un sort demain, j'en ai rien à faire. Je vais en trouver un bon."

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Ouais, est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

"Je vais bien, il ne m'a pas fait de mal," répondit Nate. "J'étais juste... c'était un peu... Merlin, quel connard. Je sais même pas pourquoi je suis sorti avec lui."

"Parce que vous êtes les 2 seuls gays de l'école ?" dit Iggy.

"Iggy !" dit Andy. "Arrête d'être si insensible. C'est pas vrai..."

"Quoi ?" dit Iggy. "C'est vrai, non ? Je suis sûr qu'il a l'air malin maintenant, parce que n'importe quel gars aurait de la chance d'être avec Nate, alors que Blake sera toujours un connard."

Andy soupira et Nate rit.

"Merci Iggy," dit Nate.

"Je suis désolé que ton premier copain ait fini par être un con," dit Andy. "Mais hey, c'était peut-être un premier baiser gâché, mais c'était pas un premier coup de poing au visage gâché."

"C'était pas mon premier baiser," dit Nate, parce que visiblement, parler dans le noir vous faisait dire des choses stupides.

"Quoi ?" dit Iggy. "Qui d'autre ?"

"Euh, c'était il y a longtemps," dit Nate. "J'ai embrassé un garçon vraiment gentil. C'était même, euh, avant que je vous dise que j'étais gay, c'est pour ça que je vous en ai pas parlé. Désolé."

"Oh," dit Iggy. "C'était un moldu ? Pourquoi t'es pas sorti avec lui ?"

"Ça s'est pas trouvé comme ça," dit Nate. "Mais je regrette pas. Je suis content que ça a été avec lui."

"Oh, bah c'est bien alors," dit Iggy.

"Ouais," dit Nate.

Nate écouta Iggy et Andy s'endormir. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre complètement cependant, et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi ; puis il entendit les couvertures de Teddy bouger, des petits pas, et son propre lit se creusa quand quelqu'un y grimpa.

"Hey," murmura Nate à l'ombre près de lui.

"Un câlin jusqu'à ce que je dorme ?" demanda doucement Teddy.

"Bien sûr," dit Nate. Il bougea pour que Teddy puisse s'allonger à moitié sur le lit, et à moitié sur lui, puis enlaça son ami.

"Je suis content que tu ais été mon premier baiser aussi, Tigre," murmura Teddy dans l'épaule de Nate. "Et je vais vraiment jeter un sort à ce bâtard."

Nate le serra simplement plus fort.

Une des nombreuses choses que Blake lui avait hurlé, quand Nate essayait de réarranger sa chemise, était que Nate et Teddy étaient détraqués ; que Nate était secrètement amoureux de lui, et que personne ne pourrait se mesurer à son 'précieux Teddy' dans sa tête, et que donc il serait seul à jamais. Nate y pensa réellement, parce que de tout ce que Blake avait hurlé, c'était probablement la chose la moins ridicule.

Serait-ce vraiment une si mauvaise chose de comparer des potentiels petits copains à Teddy ? Il était doux, et ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ; et bien, sauf si la mouche faisait d'abord du mal à un ami de Teddy. Teddy ne lui faisait pas choisir entre ses autres amis et lui. Il ne donnait pas l'impression qu'il lui faisait une faveur en passant du temps avec lui. Il ne l'avait pas plaqué au sol tout en essayant de défaire son pantalon, et donc n'avait pas forcé Nate à le frapper. Vraiment, la seule chose qui n'allait pas avec Teddy, c'était qu'il n'était pas gay du tout et donc Nate n'avait pas spécialement envie de coucher avec lui ; et puis, c'était son meilleur ami, et plus un frère qu'un petit copain. Ceci dit, la plupart des frères ne se blottissaient pas contre leurs clavicules en s'endormant.

"Bonne nuit Teddy," dit Nate en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son ami.

"Mmm," répondit Teddy, et même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, Nate sentit le moment où les cheveux de Teddy passèrent du noir au marron clair.

Une chose était sûre, Nate n'avait pas besoin de petit ami pour se sentir aimé.


End file.
